Show me life
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Atem is the prince of Egypt who will soon to be married to a girl he would never love. Yugi was just a normal teenage boy with abusive parents when one day prince Atem saw him and took him away to be his personal slave. Feeling grow and love is in the air
1. Free

_The pharaoh of Egypt stands before the man who brought destruction to his village. Everywhere he looks he sees the bodies of his people that he was suppose to protect. The only person that now stands by him, who holds onto his leg is the one person he love the most._

_The pharaoh looks down into their eyes, as he grips the card that he knows will save what's left of his palace and village._

_"You can do Atem, I believe in you."_

_Yami swallow the lump in his throat "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

_The clouds in the sky got darker and the thunder the made the ground shake. Atem watched the sky, as the arms around his leg tighten. "This is the only way. Oh Ra save us."_

_~X~_

_1 month earlier_

The wind was blowing softly in the air. The prince of Egypt 'Atem' on the balcony to watch the sun come up. He was really not looking forward to today because his father 'the pharaoh' has choses a women to be his wife wife. This is going to be the worse day of his life. Everyone thinks that life is easy for him because he gets what ever he wants, but it really suck. The prince never got outside of the palace, he feels more trap like a bird in a cage. Soon he would leave this palace and see what goes on outside of these wall.

The young prince didn't bother to turn around when he a knock on the door. "Come in." Since he already knew it a servant coming in to get him dress for the day. "My prince, I came to change you." The prince rolled his eyes.

"That's not necessary. I can dress myself, I am after all seventeen years old."

"Yes my prince."

~X~

Somewhere in the village live a young boy by the who's parents treat him like slave then their own child. They have him sleep on the dirt floor of their shop and do most of the work because of him they had waste a lot of money to make sure he lives. Now their in debt owning a lot of people money.

Young Yugi Motou is now staring outside the window staring palace that stands out behind the sun. Yugi just had his 16 birthday yesterday and all he did was work, work, work. Yugi was so focus on palace that he didn't hear footsteps behind until someone grabbed the back of his neck and threw him to the ground.

"What did I tell you about looking about the palace! You are useless now get back to work!" His father yelling in his face. He then leaves there on the floor before walking out of the shop. Yugi let his tears fall before getting up and went straight to work.

~X~

Prince Atem at the table beside his father with a big head ace. "Now the wedding will be in a year. Atem will be working his arts of war fights." Princess Mana was not helping that much since she kept giggling every ten seconds. The Pharaoh continues to talk when Atem stood up.

"Excuse me father, but I don't feel well. Lunch was great." The prince took his leave to his chamber. Atem growled through his teeth before hitting his fist against his chamber door. He then remove all his jewels and throwing on the floor, as he ran to the balcony throwing off his purple cloak and began singing.

YAMI (STARING OUT TO HIS VILLAGE):  
All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day just for me  
Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be  
With no lessons, lords, or lunches  
Or to-do list in the way  
No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay  
That would be the day

YUGI (STICHING UP CLOTHING):  
All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day for myself  
Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf  
With no hems in need of pressing  
And no sleeves in disarray  
No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet  
And no debt to pay

YUGI:  
Huh! Mother!

( SPOKEN):  
What do you think Im running here, rugs?

YUGI (SPOKE):  
I would have said a debtors prison.

(MRS. MOTUOSPOKEN):  
Keep laughing, youll be working for us for another 37 years.

YUGI (SPOKEN):  
Mom stop treating like a slave!

(MRS. MOTOU SPOKEN):  
I'm not you mom, your just a waste of something that gave birth too.

YUGI (SPOKEN):  
Why didn't you let me die then?

(MRS. MOTUO SPOKEN):  
Our mistake then." (She then walks out)

YUGI (GROWL BEFORE TURNING BACK TO THE PALACE):  
What would it be like to be

PRINCE YAMI:  
What would it be like to be

YUGI:  
Free

PRINCE YAMI (JUMPING OFF THE BALCONY FROM A EIGHT STORY PALACE):  
Free

Free to try crazy things

YUGI:  
Free from endless IOU's

PRINCE YAMI (WALKING THROUGH THE GARDEN):  
Free to fly

YUGI:  
Free to sing

PRINCE YAMI (SITTING DOWN IN FRONT OF A SMALL LAKE):  
And marry whom I choose

Flashback

_PHARAOH (SPOKEN):_  
_Im so sorry, my son, but as you know it is vital that you marry Princess Mana._  
_It is the only way to take care of our people._

_YAMI (SPOKEN):_  
_I know, its my duty._

_PHARAOH (SPOKEN):_  
_Ah! I want you try this . You can wear it on your wedding day!_

_End_

YAMI (SHOOK HIS HEAD TO ERRAS THE MEMORY":  
You would think that I'm so lucky  
That I have so many things  
I'm realizing that every present comes with strings

YUGI:  
Though I know I have so little  
My determination's strong  
People will gather around the world to hear my song

TEA:  
Can I come along?

YAMI (STARING UP AT THE SKY):  
Now I fear I'll never be

YUGI:  
Soon I will forever be

BOTH (YUGI WALKING TO WINDOW, AS YAMI WALKED TO THE GATES OF THE PALACE):  
Free

I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away  
I could take flight but would it be right  
My conscience tells me stay

YAMI (SIGH):  
I'll remain forever royal

YUGI (TURNING AWAY FORM THE WINDOW)  
I'll repay my parent's debt

BOTH:  
Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret

YAMI (FIST HIS HANDS):  
But I'll never stop believing

YUGI (BEGAN HHIS STITCH WORK ON THE RAGS FOR THE SHIRT):  
She can never stop my schemes

BOTH (YAMI STARES UP AT THE CLOUDS):  
There's more to living than gold and crowns and threads and seams  
In my dreams  
I'll be free

Yami let out sigh. "I need to leave this place. Just for a while, but how can I leave?"

**To be continued**


	2. New story coming up please dont kill me

**Okay, ummmmm I have watching WWE and TNA with Jeff Hardy, so yeah I going to make one story with my made up character and jeff hardy together. It's going to be a long story and I WILL COMPLETE THE OTHER STORIES! I PROMISE**


	3. I will be free

Atem pov

I pace around the garden thinking about how I can escape the palace for one day; just one fucking day. Oh man my head is killing me thanks to all this thinking. God I need a drink or something to get rid of this blinding head ace, so I walked out of the garden section over to the front door. Guards were standing on each side of the door, looking left to right.

"HEY YOU!" I groaned and slap my hands against my ears to block out the yelling. I look through the gate and saw both guards running to the right side of the palace. My brow rose up in concern about what just happen, hu maybe a thief, but what I'm realizing is that the front door clear from my fathers guards, so this will be perfect chance for me to leave. I look back a the door to palace before I took my chances and ran for the door. I have to run fast becuase the is now closing. I ran as I fast, as my legs handle and slip right through crack before the door completely shut. A smiled a little bit before turning away and headed into the village, but before I do that I snatching a coat from one of the sale stands.

Yugi pov

Awww damn it prick my finger again! I shook my hand put my figure in my mouth. God my fingers are going through hell right now. Fucking parents can't get off through ass to help me; I mean for Ra sake I was bout twenty more clothing to do and I have been working since dawn, so that is about thirty-six clothing that I did. Mother came walking in with bread in her hand. I guess that will be the only thing that can have to eat.

"How's it coming dear?"

"I have about twenty more to do and will be it."

"Great, when your done I need you straight up the shop while your father and I will be going out for a while." Father came right in after finishing her sentence.

"You screw this up Yugi then you will dealing with me and my whip; do I make myself clear?"

I stared at him for a second before going back to work. "Yes sir."

"Great, we'll be back." So they leave me here with all the work, wow what great parents. I soon be forever free from this life and start with a new

**To be continued**


End file.
